


Protect and Serve

by phoenix220



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix220/pseuds/phoenix220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow had chosen to protect and serve when joining the police force but he didn't know how to protect himself from the sexy fireman he'd known for most of his life. One-shot yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect and Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, if you enjoy it, let me know!

Protect and Serve

Another day, another emergency, it must be a Tuesday. Or any day really, it kind of came part and parcel with his job. Grimmjow glanced in his rear view mirror, seeing his fellow cop in his car behind him also getting antsy with the traffic. They were on the way to a major fire to support the fire department when the rush traffic had just sprung up on them. After waiting about three and a half minutes, Grimmjow decided to flick the switch and turn on his lights and as the horn yelped and his lights turned, the traffic ahead of him melted away and he pushed through. Always wary when approaching a cross junction he slowed, making sure no one was going to T-bone him before flooring it and streaking down the road. Nnoitra was close behind him, both cars the same but Grimmjow had an edge of aggression over his friend and kept the lead easily. When they were a few streets away they could see the smoke coming from the building. Grimmjow had been told it was a kitchen fire from a restaurant on street level that had got out of control and the apartments above were now in serious trouble.

As they turned onto the street, they had to slow right down due to the sea of on-lookers, all staring up at the fire licking the building. With the horn still blaring and the lights, they made it through and were directed by a fellow cop to park across the street, using the cars as more barricade to keep the people back. As he stepped out of his car Grimmjow slid his peak hat onto his head, covering his trademark blue hair and fixed his shirt, making sure it was still tucked neatly in. Nnoitra was at his side in an instant and the pair of them made their way to the big white hat signifying the head honcho of the fire department and disaster master.

"Sergeant Jaeggerjaques and Constable Gilga reporting to support you. Chief Constable Aizen sent us down to help." Grimmjow stood at attention like a good little officer, remembering his training and trying not to give too much attitude. Aizen put up with him because he was a grinder but he'd pissed off a few Superintendents with just a grin.

The old man raised an eyebrow and gave him the once over, having to tilt his head back a bit to fully look Grimm up and down. Grimmjow bit back his smirk as he thought about the guy falling over backwards trying to do the same to his lanky companion.

"The EMT's need a hand dealing with the civilians coming out of the building and we need someone to start detailing the incident with my Watch Manager. You decide, I have work to do."

The old man disappeared off, yelling at a couple of yellows, basic firefighters, as they began to unroll a length of hose while one of them stood in a loop. Old man Yamamoto had a reputation of not taking crap from anyone and ran his division like the military.

"Right Nnoi, you go find the Watch manager, I'll go help the EMT's. Can't have you yelling at some poor victim, again." Grimmjow grinned at the sneer on his friend's face. They'd been out at a traffic collision and Nnoitra decided the best way to keep the guy who'd been wiped off his bike calm, was to yell. To be fair the guy did keep trying to get up but that didn't excuse an officer swearing at the public. It had got Nnoitra an official warning, and put under Grimmjow for the time being; not that the blue haired sergeant was enjoying it or anything.

Walking over to the triage area, Grimmjow quickly assessed the number and the severity of the injuries. Thankfully it hadn't been at night and no one was being dragged out in just jammies but there was a row of folks sitting on the curb wrapped in blankets with soot covered faces. He walked over to the big EMT at the side of an ambulance and put one hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm Sergeant Jaeggerjaques, how can I help?"

The large man turned, showing his dark skinned face, hair hanging in his eyes as he eyed Grimmjow up and down. "Yasatoro Sado. Just call me Chad. You trained to help or are you just muscle?"

Grimmjow bristled a bit under the derision. "I am first aid trained and have done a disaster rotation so I can help yes."

"Good, see this line of people? I need their contact details and the symptoms they are demonstrating written down before they get sent to the hospital. The worst are already away and I need to assess who else needs to go but there are still more coming out of the building. Can you manage that?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, grabbing the clipboard off the tall man. He'd done this job before, and the two part forms on the board were familiar to him as well. One part stayed with him and the other was given to the civilian to produce at the hospital if they had to go. Was supposed to help but Grimmjow wasn't exactly sure it worked.

The current group he had to work with was fourteen but as he was getting started he saw four firefighters coming round from the alley with eight more walking behind them and three getting supported by the guys. Those three went straight to the EMT's and the other eight headed his way, getting directed by the big Mexican guy, Chad. Grimmjow was talking to his third civilian, a middle aged man who went on and on about his budgie Oscar while Grimmjow was trying to get his date of birth when he looked up for a second, seeing the four fire fighters standing with their helmets off for a second, getting a drink and a breather as four others headed back in. One of the four standing was familiar to him, the orange hair standing out as bright as the fire above him and his soot covered face ranging from a wide grin to a scowl as he talked with his colleagues. Ichigo Kurosaki had grown up on the same street as Grimmjow and had idolised the older man for most of his life. Eight years difference had been a lot and little Ichigo had struggled to get the attention he so craved from the bigger boy when they were growing up. Occasionally the older would take him out on their bikes and would disappear for a while, both boys loving the outdoors. Grimmjow had a little sister Ichigo's age and their mum's had thought Nel and Ichigo would be friends but the boy only had time for her big brother. Not that Ichigo was cruel to the little girl, he was protective of her as any male should be and didn't put up with any bullies in the school. He got even worse when he got two sisters of his own and was ending up in fights too often. Grimmjow had stepped in more than once to stop the boy getting creamed and had taught him to fight when he was younger. Ichigo ended up joining a karate club and got his black belt years ago before he joined the fire service, deciding to dedicate his life to saving lives. Even through the kid was now 22, Grimmjow still felt protective of him and didn't like seeing him throw himself into danger, which the boy did all too often.

Jerked back to his task, Grimmjow finished with the annoying man before working his way through the first group. Just as he began to move on to the newer people, one of them, a youngish man grabbed hold of him, panic in his eyes. "Officer, please, my wife is still up there, she was upstairs at a neighbour's babysitting and hasn't come down yet, can you help them?"

"Sir, I am here to assess your wellbeing at the moment. The fire crew are doing their best to contain the fire so they can get everyone out safely." Grimmjow stepped back for a moment, trying to give the man a moment to calm himself when a hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"Hey Grimm, didn't think I'd see you here. You kidding on you're an EMT today?"

Grimmjow smirked, turning towards the kid. He was nearly the same height, just about hitting the six foot mark but falling short slightly. He looked up; genuine delight shining in his eyes that he'd seen his childhood friend and Grimmjow grinned back.

"Hey kid, yeah I'm Chad's dogsbody today. How is it in there?"

Ichigo's face fell to a blank mask, hiding how he really felt. He always did that, not wanting to worry anyone. "It's bad. The fire came up the back of the building and took three floors before moving forwards. It's all the way up the back now and it's totally blocking the rear fire escape. The one at the side is accessible at the moment but we don't know for how long. Just waiting for the last team to come down before we go back up."

The guy who I'd just shook off surged towards us, gripping onto Ichigo's jacket. "You're going back in? You have to get my wife and my little girl; they are on the fifth floor."

"I'll do what I can sir, the last team might have made it to the fifth. They'll be down in a moment. Grimm I need to go suit up."

"You wearing a PASS for this?"

Ichigo pulled a box from the inside of his jacket, showing it at his neck before he jogged back to his team. The PASS boxes were personal alert safety systems that were linked to a tracker so people could trace their heart rates, blood oxygen levels and track their movements. If they stopped moving for a while an alarm went off to signify they could be trapped or taken down.

Grimm saw the kid snap his helmet back into place and raise a mask over his face. Clearly things were getting bad in there and he really didn't want to have to phone Isshin and tell him something had happened to his son. The man was overbearing under good conditions.

A loud bang followed by a sucking sound had him surging over his latest interview, a young boy in a superman t-shirt who's mum was busy keeping the younger sibling quiet. The boy was pressed to his chest as Grimmjow felt the heat surging from the blown out window across the street. When he straightened, he gathered his group, forcing them to move further from the building and he drew them back to the cars. He untangled himself from the boy and pressed him into his mother's arms. He reached out and gripped the boys chin for a moment, giving him a quick wink before standing to check out the latest damage. The man whose wife was still trapped was on his knees, tears running down his face. A loud shout from the group just outside the building caught his attention in time to see a lone fire fighter running into the building, his gear covering his identity. Grimmjow knew exactly who it was, no one else would disobey a direct order but he ran over to the abandoned team of firemen, glancing in their masks and seeing a range of familiar faces but no deep brown eyes staring back at him.

One mask was pulled down and the burgundy eyes of Ichigo's best friend scowled back at him. Both of them knew exactly what the other was thinking,  _stupid little prick._

Another window blew out, the fireball bursting over their heads as glass rained down on the pavement. Disaster master Yama called for a retreat and the group of men surged to the middle of the blocked road. Movement at the front door caught their attention and they saw the uniform leave the building. It was a plain yellow hat but there was two more behind it and a fourth being dragged between them. Grimmjow and the crew around him ran forwards, helping them over the road and to the EMT's with the injured man. Grimmjow gave the new masked covered faces a cursory glance but there no sign of that damn kid. Hauling the body onto the waiting gurney, Chad unhooked the guy's helmet and pulled his mask free, replacing it with a small plastic one hooked to the oxygen supply. The blond guy on the gurney was struggling to get his breath back as Chad inspected the medium sized bit of timber in his leg.

One of his fellow crew mates was vaguely familiar to Grimmjow, Hisagi was his name. "Did you see Kurosaki, damn fool ran in after the first blow out."

The dark haired man nodded, trying to get his own breath back. "Yeah, he helped us pull Kira free. He was making his way upstairs and wouldn't listen. What the fuck is he thinking of?"

"There is a family on the fifth floor that hasn't come down yet, Ichigo couldn't leave a kid up there. Old man Yama is going to eat him alive."

A third blow out caught their attention and the fire engines seemed to be struggling to contain the blaze. Grimmjow started to sweat in fear, as well as from the fire beating down on all of them. The ambulance crews started to ferry the less injured away from the scene, leaving Grimmjow with even more time on his hands to worry about the kid. It had been too long since he had disappeared into the building and no one else had made a move to go in and find him that he had to go and find out what was going on. Knowing that Old man Yama was never going to help him, he approached one of the Station Managers, a man named Ukitake that he'd had some dealings with before.

"Sir, have you any news of the people still in the building?"

"You mean Kurosaki? His PASS signalled an alert a while ago but he started to move again not long after. The captain isn't letting us push anyone else in to help him, he's on his own."

Grimmjow pressed his lips together, focusing on maintaining a professional bearing when he really wanted to start freaking out. The kid had been a pain while he was growing up, but he'd had a grudging respect for him when he flew through basic training, even excelling past others like Renji, who'd been star of the athletic department. Ichigo was pinned for being a Station Manager before he was forty, a feat almost unheard of but the kid just wanted to help people.

Movement at the side alley caught everyone's attention and the familiar yellow helmet became clear in the smoke, attached to an even more familiar face. The helmet was bashed in, which worried Grimmjow but the man himself was grinning freely, one arm round a small blanket covered form while the other was leading an adult, also draped in a damp blanket. Again a surge of officers surrounded them and drew them across the street to safety. Grimmjow was waiting for him, seeing the blankets pulled from a woman in her late twenties, blond hair lank with soot and her face almost unrecognisable but she was soon swept up in the arms of the man who'd been panicking. Ichigo helped the child untangle herself from her own blanket, the young girl throwing herself into her father's arms, tears flowing down both of their faces. Grimmjow looked back at the young fireman's face, joy of being responsible for reuniting the family evident over his features. He coughed to clear his throat, bringing Grimmjow's attention to the fact that he wasn't wearing his breathing mask when he unzipped his jacket slightly, pulling out a wrapped bundle with his mask pressed over its face. Clearly it was an infant and Ichigo had put his own mask over the child to make sure he didn't smother it in his jacket. The baby could be heard as soon as Ichigo loosened the mask and he did his best to calm the baby down while heading to the EMT's. A young female EMT with long red hair took the baby from him, smiling at him as she cooed at the infant before disappearing into the vehicle.

Grimmjow stalked up to the kid, anger over writing his worry for a moment and he pulled the boy round to face him.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Going into that building alone? Taking off your mask? And now you're just standing there smirking over a baby? I am going to knock you into next week."

Ichigo just smiled indulgently at him, putting his own hand onto the other's shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something when he was overtaken by a coughing fit, doubling him over for a moment as he tried to collect himself. Grimmjow gave him a moment but when it seemed like he wasn't able to right himself, Grimm slung an arm round his back, trying to help him maintain his feet. Chad approached him from the rear, and patted him on the back to try and relieve his coughs but it just made Ichigo's legs give out more and suddenly he was hanging on Grimmjow, clutching at the older man. Both Grimmjow and Chad had an arm and they set him on his feet, worry in both of their eyes.

"Ichi, what's wrong, you need to get seen to." Grimmjow rolled his eyes as the young man just shook his head, still coughing. Ichigo took the offered bottle of water from Chad, chugging half down and clearing his throat.

"Nah, it's just a bit of smoke. Got a bit hairy for a while in there." Ichi pulled his helmet off his head and winced as he traced the dent. He flicked his eyes up and looked into Grimmjow's, seeing the worry in the blue depths. "Honestly, it did its job." He rubbed at his head, feeling only a tender spot.

"Fine, but let's grab a seat for a moment before the old man gets to you."

Unfortunately for Ichigo, he didn't make it to the ground willingly. One moment he was upright, rolling his eyes at the older man's worry and the next he was on his knees, frowning at the pain in his back. He'd been struck across the back but he'd kept going, knowing he had other lives depending on him. Grimmjow turned when he sensed the other not following him and his eyes widened at the sight of the boy on his knees. He couldn't make it to the boy's side before the other's eye had rolled back in his head and he kissed the ground.

Grimmjow shrieked for help, diving down to the boy's side and cradling his head out of the dirt. Chad was by his side in an instant and the two of them straightened him out and Chad started running through his vitals. "Do we have any idea if he's been injured?"

"He got hit on the head but the helmet took most of the damage I think. I don't know about anything else."

Chad called for a spinal board and Ichigo was scooped up on a yellow board with a blue collar round his neck. When they found his breathing was tanking, he had a mask across his face and his blood pressure was also low so they had him shut in an ambulance and it streaked away, leaving Grimmjow there to finish his shift before he'd get near the hospital. He drew out his phone, knowing he had to make a phone call before the hospital did. Isshin was a goofy idiot but if he found out Grimmjow knew Ichigo was injured and didn't call, he'd have a new blue haired rug for the living room.

The phone call was short and Grimmjow assured the man he'd be by the hospital as soon as he could which would be two hours later.

He drove his shift car there, telling his Chief he had an emergency and went into the A & E in uniform. Big mistake after a big fire and he was soon accosted by members of the public asking him to help them. There is only so often you can say that you are off duty and here to see someone before you start losing your rag and eventually Grimmjow went into the toilet and stripped his uniform shirt off, leaving him in a black vest top tucked into his black trousers, not exactly a fashion statement but it would do. He asked for information on the boy at the desk but was deterred by the "Are you family question?"

Relegated to sitting in the busy waiting room, he spotted Karin, one of Ichigo's little sisters, heading to the toilet and he stood, waiting for her to leave before shouting her name. She turned his way, tears evident in her eyes and she threw herself at him. "Grimm, he's not waking up. And Yuzu is freaking out, Goat face is useless. Can you come in?"

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her, she was pretty much a little sister to him too and he nodded, letting her lead him into a family waiting room. Isshin, aka Goat face was pacing the room looking manic and little Yuzu was sitting, rocking back and forth on the couch, tears tracking down her face. Karin went to her immediately, all signs of her outburst gone and she wrapped an arm round her twin. Grimmjow took one look at the dad before standing in his way, stopping the pacing. Isshin looked for a moment like he'd try and take the six foot police man down but then just hung his head.

"What happened? The doctors don't seem to know anything here but he has to go in for surgery."

"As far as I know, he got hit on the head going back into a building after it was deemed hazardous. I don't know anything else. Want me to go and see if I can get anything else officially?"

Isshin considered that for a moment before shaking his head. "No they will come and tell us eventually. I'm glad you're here." The man clasped Grimmjow on his shoulder, leading him over to the seats at the side of the couch. Yuzu stood, curling herself onto her father's knee and Karin took the seat on the other side of Grimmjow, taking his hand. "Are you and Ichigo still close? He doesn't really talk about you anymore."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Kinda, we see each other now and again through work but he's so busy with his shifts and so am I."

Isshin sighed. "That's a shame. You two used to get along so well together."

Grimmjow smirked, as kids the two boys' age difference had been a deterrent but as Ichigo got older and therefore less annoying to the older boy they did start to spend more time together. They were closest when Ichigo was around seventeen and Grimmjow was about twenty five, the younger boy just getting into an adult scene and the older one watching out for him. Grimmjow was surprised at how well they'd got along and over the summer after Ichigo graduated high school they'd spent every minute Grimmjow wasn't working together, Ichigo talking about starting at the Fire Academy in September. Grimmjow had helped him over the initial alcohol stages, sharing his with Ichigo before he had ID, it was less than a year till his majority, as well as holding his head out of the toilet when he over indulged. Grimmjow had been there himself, testing his limits at around eighteen but hadn't had someone who gave a shit next to him.

That had only really lasted six months or so until Ichigo threw himself into his training but they had remained good friends ever since. Four years later, Ichigo was still the same enthusiastic boy, as quick to scowl as he was to smile and lying somewhere in the hospital while his family fretted.

It was over an hour later when someone came into the room with news. After an assurance that Grimmjow was family, the doctor informed them that Ichigo had ruptured his kidney after an impact to his back. That along with bad bruising and a bit of internal bleeding had tanked his blood pressure knocking him out. They'd replaced his lost fluids and had to do minor surgery to repair the damage to his kidney. The doctor assured the family it was only minor, performed via keyhole and he could go home in the next day or so.

Grimmjow went to make his apologies and leave to get home but Isshin insisted he come and see Ichigo, the man convinced his son would want to see his friend. Isshin wasn't an idiot, no matter how he acted at times and he knew his son had a crush on the blue haired policeman but that was years ago and he was sure it was over by now.

With some reluctance Grimmjow went to the recovery ward and waited outside till the family had their moment with the boy. Deep down he really wanted to see the kid, to make sure with his own eyes that he was in one piece and when he got his ten minutes at Ichigo's bedside, just seeing that ridiculous hair made him smile.

The boy in the bed had his eyes closed as he approached but opened them when his shadow landed on the bed. A wide smirk split the face, Grimmjow tracing the masculine lines that overshadowed the boyish face he grew up with and he returned the smirk.

"You ready to get your lazy ass out of bed?"

"Nah, think I'll just take some time off, let other people get the credit for saving lives for once."

"You mean let other people take stupid risks and disobey direct orders?"

"Three lives, three souls that would have been lost. That is enough of a reason to do it again."

Grimmjow's smirk faltered, he understood the logic and subscribed to it for the most part. "And the next time someone follows you? When there are three lives at risk for the possibility of others getting saved? Is it still okay?"

Ichigo broke away from the staring competition knowing full well he couldn't win that argument. His own life was secondary but he'd never risk the lives of others.

"If Renji or Hisagi had followed you in, barrelling into a dangerous building you could have all died, the three of you and the mum and kids. And I would have had to be the one to phone your dad and tell him and your little sisters that their idiot brother killed himself and his friends."

"Shut up," Ichigo's voice was cracking slightly, making Grimmjow hold his tongue for a moment.

Grimmjow reached out and ruffled a hand through the soft hair. There was still smoke residue in it, the gritty texture sticking to his fingers and he wiped them on his trousers. "Thank god you are the only idiot on your squad. And that you are a god damn lucky idiot to boot." Grimmjow cupped the boy's jaw, drawing him back around. "I won't ask you to promise me you won't do it again. But I need you to understand that it was a fool move and next time it might not go as well."

Ichigo looked up for a moment, blinking his eyes to control his emotions. He was just too tired and still in shock to process the guilt trip. He looked back at Grimmjow, seeing the face he'd been in love with for years looking at him with disappointment. He just wanted the hospital bed to swallow him up to escape the gaze but that wasn't a possibility.

He hadn't really assessed the risks before diving into the building but in his mind he knew it was going to be alright. He'd done a neighbourhood critical damage report on that street so he knew those buildings and others in the area well. He knew their structural integrity and what they could take. There wasn't going to be any glaring holes in the floor and the ceilings should hold up. He knew the layout of the rooms from being inside twice already that day and he knew what had been checked and what hadn't been by the rotation of the groups. He had run in, knowing there was a group in there on the fourth floor and there was still the fifth floor to clear. Finding Kira trapped under a fallen beam had been a costly distraction and the other firemen had tried to get him to come with them but he refused, heading up to the fifth floor when Shuuhei had signalled the floor was clear apart from them. He'd bolted up the stairs, feeling the doors as he passed for any he could safely open. He could hear the banging behind one blocked by fallen plaster and he was working to clear it when the bannister railing from the stairs heading to the roof got thrown off its posts as the building rocked with the second blow out. It caught him across the back and he hit the ground hard, his head impacting with the wall as he landed. He remained conscious thankfully but was too stunned to move, the banging still carrying through the door to him.

He could feel the heat on his skin, the exposed portions of his face growing red. He blinked a few times, taking breaths as deep as he can before planting his hands and knees on the floor, his hands on the door mat before raising his lean body with a grunt, the heavy wooden bannister falling to the side. He pulled himself to his feet before reaching for the handle of the door, almost falling in when it opened suddenly. It was the little girl who was on the other side and he pushed her in, leaving the door open to give them a retreat. The smoke was quite heavy in the house and he stopped the girl just inside the hall and pushed her to the floor, signalling for her to stay down and he'd be back. A quick search of the house found the woman to be standing at a window, banging on the glass as she clutched the baby to her chest, covering her mouth every now and then as she coughed. Ichigo grabbed her, giving her a fright at first which of course set of the baby in her arms, the little one screaming its displeasure.

When the baby started to cough Ichigo knew he had a potential problem and he dragged the woman out of the room, grabbing two blankets off the back of a couch before putting the woman next to the girl. A quick trip into the bathroom and he had two soaking blankets to help him get the females outside but he still had the baby to worry about.

The woman wrapped it up with her in the blanket and that worked until they reached the side fire escape, the woman needing both hands free to climb down. Ichigo took the baby from her and made her go down first, sending the girl after when she reached the ground. The baby in his arm was still squalling in the smoke and Ichigo opened his jacket, pulling his belt tight before tucking the little one in so it was secure before unclipping his breathing mask, laying it round the baby's head before zipping his jacket back up again. The little girl had reached the ground by then and they were still standing there waiting for him instead of running away from the burning building. Whether it was worry about their saviour or sheep syndrome he didn't know but the faster he got down the better for them all. Climbing out of the window to the metal grill set off fireworks in his back reminding him of his bump in the hall but he grit his teeth, his trademark scowl deepening as he clutched the rail of the ladder. He took half the time the civilians had to reach the ground before propelling them away from the building, clearing the corner to see all the emergency personnel across the road. Uniformed men and women surged around them and Ichigo was happy to let someone else take over, the small time in the building without his mask was enough to trip his slightly sensitive lungs. He'd had an over exposure to smoke during another fire when his mask had malfunctioned, the safety kit nearly suffocating him as it blocked off all air to him and he'd had to rip it off, taking big lungfuls of sooty smoke in as he tried to calm his chest. It had given him an infection and a sensitivity to smoke; an unfortunate affliction for a fireman but he wasn't alone in being affected. It didn't stop him doing his job but it might impact his longevity in active service.

"It was a stupid move and if Shuuhei had followed me upstairs instead of getting Kira out it might have ended different. I can see that now." Ichigo looked up at his teenage idol and saw the harsh frown soften.

Grimmjow did have a soft spot for the kid, he was so earnest and good willing that it was nearly impossible to stay angry at him.

"And I'm sorry I worried you." That last part was said very softly and Grimmjow nearly missed it but when his ears caught the apology he let out a deep sigh, sitting on the bed next to him.

"You are too young and pretty to die. You've got to have lots of pretty orange haired babies with a pretty girl before you get to pop off this planet."

Ichigo snorted, the likelihood of him ever having babies was slim unless he donated. He'd known he was gay since he was eleven and it was only confirmed at about thirteen when when he got a boner from watching Grimmjow make out with his girlfriend, only it wasn't the girl he was fantasising about. He was wishing he was pinned to the wall, his legs spread wide and Grimmjow's hands inside his pants. He's stroked himself to the thought of the large man kissing and biting at his neck as they pressed against one another.

But of course the man was straight. He was a walking wet dream, no matter what you had between your legs. He'd had an endless parade of girlfriends from the age of fifteen and Ichigo got a lot of the gory details as he grew old enough to handle them. He'd been with a girl once and it was nice but it wasn't anything amazing. The three men he'd been with were different but no more satisfying. He was just above average in height and even though he wasn't built like Grimmjow he was hardly a little twink. Unfortunately when seeking male attention he'd attracted more submissive men which he'd messed around with but eventually he came to conclusion that he was a uke and that there was nothing he wanted more than to be totally dominated. He just hadn't found anyone to try it with yet.

He could imagine Grimmjow being a demanding lover, pushing his partners to their extremes and he'd love every minute of it. But Ichigo knew he had to get over the blue haired man if he was ever going to have a real relationship with anyone, there was no one that could really compare to a perfect ideal in your mind after all.

So he soaked up the attention while he lay in the hospital bed knowing he'd have to rethink things in his time off work. He was getting out the next day and was signed off for at least two weeks so he should have plenty of time to himself.

The doctor entered the ward and came up to his bed side, smiling emptily down at him before looking at a clip board on his arm.

"Ichigo, just wanted to run through a few things so we can process your release for tomorrow."

Grimmjow frowned. "Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit quick?"

The doctor flicked a look at the large blue haired man perched on the bed and noting the hand on his patient's leg. "Ah, you must be Ichigo's boyfriend. He will be fine to be released tomorrow. He will have painkillers and a check-up in four days in the outpatient department. Do you live together?"

Ichigo went wide eyed at the doctor's assumption of their relationship, flicking a glance at his friend to see if he was disgusted by the idea but he just looked amused. "Eh, no we don't live together and Grimmjow is just my friend."

"Do you live with anyone Ichigo; we don't like to send people back to empty houses so soon after an anaesthetic."

Ichigo shook his head, disappointment settling into his eyes. He'd wanted to get out of there as soon as possible but he'd take another day of two in hospital to going home to his dad's. If Yuzu didn't kill him with kindness, his dad's sneak attacks probably would. "No, I live alone."

"Can you go home to your parents? Or have someone stay with you?"

"I can't go home; there is no space for me. I don't know if I can have someone come to me. Would just a phone call do, you know just a check-up a couple of times a day?"

The doctor pursed his lips, clearly not happy with that idea.

"I'll stay with you for a few days Ichigo or you can come back to mine, there is plenty of room." Grimmjow had to suppress a warm smile at the boy's enthusiasm for that idea. The deep brown eyes that dominated the younger man's face always lightened when he got excited, or pissed off.

"That sounds like a good compromise. I'll have a set of post op instructions put into prescriptions pack. You should be back in normal routine in six weeks, nothing strenuous till then." The doctor's goodbye was fairly short and not very sweet but the men were alone soon after that.

"There must still be room for you back at home, your dad hasn't moved."

Ichigo snorted. "Karin is in my room now, Yuzu taking their old room and I could get mine back for a bit but I couldn't handle them all at once while I'm feeling shit. You don't actually have to stay you know, I don't mind if you want to change your mind."

"The doc said you need company for a couple of days and I don't mind. My place or yours?"

"You've got the bigger telly."

_iiiiiiii_

Ichigo got to have his own room at Grimmjow's but they had to share a bathroom. Not a big deal for two grown men but it did lead to a couple of embarrassing moments when Ichigo walked in and was unable to pull his gaze away from the wet perfection of the other man in the shower. Grimmjow wasn't immediately aware of his audience, it was the cold draft from the open door that made him look around and he just smirked at the other, telling him to take a picture, it lasted longer.

Ichigo had never wished for a camera more in his life than that moment. If he could capture any visual it would be the rippling muscles coated by the tan skin in front of him. Ichigo kept himself in shape but he was built wrong for the alpha male shape; narrow waist, broad shoulders and a washboard stomach all held up by thick legs, muscles cording round them with a dusting of what look like black hair but was really navy blue if you looked closely enough. Ichigo was both disappointed and glad that Grimmjow had his back to him, only twisting round for a moment to comment. One part of him  _really_  wanted to see the front parts but his rear more than made up for it with the solid looking cheeks just glinting in the wet from the shower. Even though he'd been caught he still didn't leave the room right away, standing, letting in a draft for ages before exiting sharply and slamming the door.

Leaning on said door, he tried to calm his body down, his groin almost painful with the amount of blood down there. There probably wasn't enough blood left in his head to start a nosebleed but it had been a close thing.

Grimmjow had of course had to help Ichigo clean himself until he was able to move around easier. Ichigo just stood in the shower in his tight boxers while Grimmjow leaned over the side of the bath to help him wash his hair and scrub his back, being gentle around the three small wounds. Ichigo had leaned back once, feeling his hot wet skin come in contact with the cooler skin of his friend and he jumped away like he'd been burned. Unfortunately that had led to him jerking his sore side and Grimmjow had to hold him up, letting the water run down onto his jeans as Ichigo tried to collect himself, a couple of tears escaping his scrunched eyes from the sharp pain in his side.

Grimmjow had pulled him out of the spray and sat him on the side of the bath to allow him a moment to collect himself. He'd knelt at the side of the bath and had one hand on Ichigo's back as the boy took deep breaths, rubbing small circles in the damp skin and feeling goose bumps rise from the cool air striking his skin. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry I got you all wet." Ichigo looked down at the sodden jeans his friend was wearing.

"No worries. They'll dry." Grimmjow pulled the boy against him, Ichigo leaning his head on the other's shoulder as he felt the pain ebb away. Grimmjow judged him clean enough and had helped him out of the bath and wrapped a big towel around him, rubbing at his arms through the fabric. Ichigo had tried his best not to get his hopes up but the way the other had held him and taken care of him for those last few moments had him thinking that maybe he was wrong, maybe his long term crush wasn't quite as straight as an arrow when Grimmjow ruffled his hair like a kid. A quick rethink had him realising he was totally off. This wasn't the actions of a man who cared for another man like that; this was just a big brother type action, taking care of a younger sibling because they are too stupid to do it themselves. He heaved a large sigh, regretting it a moment later when his side flared again.

It was that revelation that had the boy leave his friend's large comfortable flat and return to his own much more conservative one. There was nothing wrong with his little studio flat, the living area as soon as you got in the door with his not very huge flat screen on the wall with two black sofas facing it. The kitchen was just to the side with a set of lower units forming a kind of partition between. There was an iron staircase leading up to his bed with the bathroom off it. He like that there were no walls between anything in his space, it made it different from other people's homes. He also wanted to install a fireman's pole to make a quick decent from his bed but hadn't got the permission for it yet.

He threw his large holdall on the couch before taking the carrier bag of groceries to the kitchen putting the items into the cupboards and the milk into the fridge. Grimmjow had dropped him off on the way to work and Ichigo was now without company and work for another week and a half, even then he was desk bound for another three weeks. He'd stayed with Grimmjow for a week and a half before he couldn't take anymore and had to leave, saying he was more than capable of taking care of himself from then on. It was mostly the truth, only extreme actions cause him to wince and even then it wasn't bad. He rubbed at his side, feeling the pull of the stitches slightly before loosening his belt and dropping his trousers. He kicked them to the side, stretching as he wandered about in just his boxers and t-shirt. Nothing felt better than to have the freedom to scratch his nuts in his own living room. He flopped down gently, lying on his good side as he flicked the TV on, flipping channels with one hand in his boxers. He left it on just a music channel as he leaned onto his back, his hand having made himself hard. He rested the control on the back of the couch and laid his head on the arm, his other hand resting just on his forehead. He arched his back, curling his toes as he stroked at himself, images of his strong, gorgeous friend pouring through his head. Thoughts of Grimmjow being in the shower with him flooded through his brain; images of the man from his own shower allowing Ichigo to fantasise Grimmjow forcing him against the tile, pinning him there and standing between his legs, the water warm enough for them but the heat from their joined bodies making it feel cool. He ached to be filled; he wanted the feeling of a hot cock sliding inside him, rubbing against that little bundle of nerves. Ichigo cocked one leg up on the back of the couch and sucked at his first two fingers for a moment before sinking them down and teasing his entrance, plunging one in gently, drawing a gasp. It was times like this he wished he had the courage to have a dildo. One of his boyfriends had one and he'd used it on the man as part of preparation but as he'd been buried deep within the man he'd wanted nothing else than to have that long, thick piece of plastic buried in him.

It didn't take Ichigo long to erupt in his boxers, feeling his channel clench around his two fingers as he worked his prostate and dick at the same time. He'd had lots of practice working himself over lately as he'd been single for far too long and unless he could get Grimmjow out of his mind, that wouldn't be changing any time soon.

_iiiiiii_

Grimmjow did his best to concentrate on his job that day but two things kept jumping into his mind. The first was understandable and that was the one he used when someone noticed him drifting. He was genuinely worried about the kid. Ichigo was a tough little guy who rarely showed a weakness but he kept drifting back to that shower only four days ago when Ichigo had jerked suddenly, nearly collapsing in pain as his side flared. Grimmjow hadn't hesitated, grabbing the boy and holding him against his chest. He'd stripped his top off to keep it dry but thought he'd better leave the trousers on. He'd already scarred the boy for life when he'd walked in on Grimmjow in the shower. Clearly the kid hadn't seen too many naked men in his life because his face had lit up like a beacon at just the sight of him. It had been funny at the time but the last thing he wanted was for the younger man to be afraid to be alone with him. Like a cute young straight kid like Ichigo wanted to be around a gay old perv like him.

The younger man pressed against him as he sat on the side of the bath had been slightly torturous, the lithe body was so firm and perfect he just wanted to run his hands over it but he restrained himself to what would be acceptable, stroking his back and holding him close like the big brother figure he was supposed to be. Seeing the big melted chocolate eyes staring up at him while wrapped in one of Grimmjow's big green towels had been too much, the cute little face he'd always known staring up at him. It would have been the perfect opportunity to just lean down and kiss the boy but as his trademark frown was missing it made him look younger, reminding Grimmjow where he was. He ruffled the boy's hair in affection, trying to break the tension in his body with the familiar action.

But then the kid just wanted to go home. Clearly something had spooked him, maybe he'd found his stash of porn; something that would probably scare the shit out of him. Bara porn wasn't for the faint hearted. He did have some yaoi that his sister had given him as a gag gift and he found himself reading them occasionally when he was bored. It didn't get him off but it could be funny. His favourite was about two guys who'd been friends for ages and were both in love with the other but convinced the other was straight. It all ended well however and it made Grimmjow smile. Not that he'd ever admit that to Nel.

It was two weeks before he really heard from Ichigo, the kid only returning his messages with short replies and when the kid asked him out for a drink he was happy to accept. Ichigo had said to meet him in a local bar for a few when they both had the next day off just to say thanks for putting up with him for the week. Grimmjow had replied that it wasn't a problem but he'd gladly accept a beer or two.

Ichigo was standing outside when he arrived, looking far too good in Grimmjow's opinion. His short collared black jacket was unzipped over a black t-shirt with a deep v outlined with white piping, showing his sharp collarbones and the hollow between them. His bright hair was due a haircut but is sat well, lying just over the collar at the back and the wind carried it into his eyes as they scanned the area, probably looking for him. Grimmjow was vain enough that he wanted to look good even if the kid would never look at him in that way. His white jacket made his hair look brighter and his black shirt was tight enough to show off his physique. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he spotted the other man and Grimmjow grinned back, coming alongside the boy and slinging his arm around him, leading him into the bar. Ichigo just chuckled, ducking out of the grasp.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yep, you?"

Ichigo just nodded, leaning on the bar when they reached it. He caught the bar man's eye and ordered two bottled beers for them, grabbing them both when he'd paid and followed Grimmjow to a table. They sat together on the bench seat so they could hear each other over the bar noise and they chatted for a couple of hours over four beers. Ichigo started talking about how frustrating it was to be relegated as "just a fireman". The police got more respect from the public and the ambulance staff got most of the credit for the lives. It wasn't like he needed praise for his job but he just thought the three services could work a bit closer so that they wouldn't trip over each other. Grimmjow nodded along in the conversation, knowing what the kid was talking about but obviously having a different angle. As a policeman he wasn't trusted to know what to do when it can to structures or fire damage even if he was sure it still couldn't be trusted and his first aid certificate got him relegated to a pen pusher most of the time during incidents.

Grimmjow had insisted on buying round four, saying he was big enough to buy the drinks. Ichigo's booze fuzzed brain had automatically dropped his gaze to the larger man's crotch as he stood up to head to the bar before breaking it away, blushing furiously. Grimmjow was getting nicely buzzed and just grinned at the younger man's slip up.

Another two beers and the younger was starting to show his inexperience with alcohol. True they'd been drinking a bit fast as they'd been chatting and even Grimmjow was feeling the alcohol in his system. "You want to grab something to eat?"

"I thought you said eating's cheating?" Ichigo grinned lazily at the other man, leaning a bit closer.

"Yeah well it's eat something or we'll have to call it a night. You're getting tanked."

Ichigo grumbled, taking another swig out of his bottle before agreeing. Grimmjow ordered a burger for himself while Ichigo just got a big bowl of chips with grated cheese on them and proceeded to devour them one at a time not even trying to disguise the moans of appreciation of the salty goodness with each bite. Grimmjow watched chip after chip disappear past Ichigo's lips as the boy sat half lidded in food bliss. If his display over chips wasn't enough he then got a small ice cream, claiming to have had too much salt and he sucked at the long handled spoon, the cup side down as the dessert melted on his tongue. Grimmjow was really starting to have a real problem in his trousers as Ichigo performed fellatio on his spoon and he excused himself for a moment, needing some alone time and really didn't need to watch as Ichigo started to use his finger to get the last of the ice cream out of the small glass.

The bathroom was nice, clean and thankfully cool as Grimmjow washed his hands, rubbing at his face with his damp fingers. He ran them through his hair, looking in the mirror for a second and berating himself mentally. He knew he was good looking, with his built physique and his brilliant blue eyes he could have the pick of the place, why did he have to be obsessed with this kid he'd known for ever. He left as another bloke came in, not wanting hang out in the toilet with other guys pissing and headed back to his table, his temper coming to the forefront as he saw another man at his table, standing over Ichigo, making the boy crane his neck up to look him in the eye. He could tell Ichigo wasn't happy even from across the room and he used every inch of his long legs to stride over, not wanting to break out in a run in a bar.

_iiiiii_

Ichigo ran his tongue over his finger, suppressing a moan slightly as the cool, creamy taste. He loved ice cream and he tended to keep a large tub in his freezer at all times. Grimmjow had excused himself a moment ago and Ichigo had tried not to pine as the other man walked away, missing his presence but definitely enjoying the view of the clinging jeans around the other man's rear.

"Your boyfriend is smoking hot by the way."

Ichigo jerked up, lifting his chin from his hand, elbow on the table to take the weight and he looked around to see who'd spoken to him. The man at the table around the corner had got up and come over, standing just to his side. He was tall, taller than Ichigo certainly but probably not as big as Grimmjow and certainly wasn't as physically big but was attractive in his own way, his face more delicate than Grimmjow's and his eyes were a brilliant shade of grey that just drew Ichigo in. "Oh, hi. He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends."

"Oh, I assumed no one would let a stunning guy like you out with another man. You can't possibly be single."

"That is a really bad line by the way. And yes I'm single at the moment." Ichigo dropped his head for a moment, his neck complaining over the extreme position. He didn't really want to ask the man to sit with him as he didn't want Grimmjow getting the wrong idea but he guessed that was a bit stupid. It wasn't like he'd get jealous or anything. Ichigo had never told Grimmjow of his preference, not wanting to see any sort of disgust on the face of his idol but maybe it would help him move on.

"Hehe, it wasn't really a line. Though if it meant I would get to pick you up you can take it any way you like."

Ichigo frowned, not liking the way the conversation had changed. The slight interest he'd had for the man had dissipated and now he just wanted him gone and Grimmjow back at his side. "I'm not interested." Ichigo turned his body, taking a swig out of his beer and realising it was nearly finished. A quick glance at Grimmjow's told him he was about the same so he'd have to go and get some more when the other was back. A hand to his upper arm drew his gaze back to the man. "Get your hand off me, I said I wasn't interested." Ichigo tried to pull free but the man didn't release him, pulling him up to his feet.

"You just sit there giving a spoon a blow job and think it won't have any repercussions?" He gave Ichigo a shake, making the smaller man gasp as his injured side flared up slightly. Ichigo tried to pull free again, planting his feet securely. He was more than capable of removing this guy's hand but he didn't want to hurt the man. That would change quickly though if he kept refusing to release him. The hand gripped tighter and pulled Ichigo against the man, making Ichigo's mind up for him, the smaller man lifting his captured arm, Ichigo enjoying the look of shock in his assailant's face as he easily overpowered him. Ichigo struck the elbow feeling the hand relax as the arm spasmed from the strike. Ichigo wrenched his arm out, wincing at the pain in his side over such a movement and he stood, arm wrapped around his side.

"Get the fuck away from me before I phone the police." Ichigo looked around, seeing a lot of people staring at him and Grimmjow standing a couple of feet away. He visibly relaxed as his friend drew closer, Grimmjow coming close enough to run his hand over Ichigo's arm, worried blue eyes looking into his.

"What the fuck happened? Are you alright? I was going to jump in but you seemed to be handling it." Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's face, searching his eyes.

Ichigo nodded, ducking his head and rubbing at his side some more. "Yeah I'm alright. Jerked my side a bit but it's just a bit sore. Can we go?" He looked up into those bright blue eyes and wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the broad chest in front of him. Grimmjow just nodded grabbing the jackets off the seat and walking towards the door. The bouncer was standing away from the door slightly, watching them walk out.

"That guy attacked my friend. Wouldn't take no for an answer." Grimmjow pointed the guy out, seeing him shrink behind a friend when sitting at the table.

"I'll take care of it sir." The man nodded at Grimmjow as he held the door open for them, Grimmjow drawing Ichigo out with an arm around his shoulders. When the cool night air hit them Ichigo shuddered, the alcohol in his system doing nothing to mask the chill. Grimmjow held his jacket out, helping him shrug into it, noticing the wince as he twisted his arm to get it in the sleeve. Grimmjow threw his own on and headed for a taxi rank, jumping in one with the boy to get him home quickly.

Ichigo was quiet all the way home but sat close to his friend, feeling a bit miserable that his only interest was an asshole. They walked up the flight of stairs to Ichigo's front door and the boy opened it, stepping back to allow his guest in first.

Grimmjow walked into the familiar place, smiling at the open space as he shrugged out of his jacket, slinging it onto the couch before turning to the boy, peeling the tighter black jacket down his back to stop him having to twist. Grimmjow tossed the jacket before pulling Ichigo's arm close to him, pushing the sleeve up to see the reddened mark the asshole had left on the tan skin. There were clear finger prints on the skin and that just made Grimmjow angry that someone had got to hold him that tightly.

Ichigo pulled his arm away, keeping his eyes shadowed under his hair. "You want anything?"

Grimmjow looked at the boy, reading his body language easily. "Nah, just wanted to get you home safe. I'll head off. Send me a text if you need anything alright?" Grimmjow just got a nod in reply. Ichigo headed to the door, one hand on the door knob as Grimmjow lifted his jacket again, holding it while he stood, waiting for the door to be opened. It took a couple of seconds but Ichigo finally twisted the knob, pulling the door open. The boy still hadn't looked at him and it was starting to piss him off so he crooked a finger under the boy's chin, pulling those big brown eyes to meet his. "What's up kid? This isn't like you."

"Just resentful over the creeps I attract." Ichigo leaned against the door frame, releasing a huff.

"Nah, someone sees a cute guy sucking on anything they're going to assume they're gay. I'm just glad you were able to handle him."

"Grimm, you do remember I'm all grown up now? I'm not twelve anymore, I don't need anyone to fight my battles."

Grimmjow's eyes roved over the boy's form, noticing in all the right ways that he was indeed not twelve before stepping a bit closer. Ichigo's chin tilted up a bit more, his eyes lightening to look like liquid caramel in the hall lighting. He searched the cerulean blue eyes for a second before grabbing handfuls of the black t-shirt, pulling the taller man down a bit so he could connect their lips, Grimmjow's arms automatically coming around his body, holding him close. The kiss made a tingle travel from Ichigo's toes right to his groin, making him release a groan as he felt himself stiffen inside his tight jeans.

The groan was answered by the other man and Ichigo was just held closer, Grimmjow pressing him against the door frame as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Ichigo's mouth opened, accepting the tongue inside and whimpering slightly as it traced his entire mouth, teasing his own tongue at times. Ichigo slid his hands up, sinking them into the silken blue strands. He pressed himself even closer to the other man, feeling the large hands sneak up his back onto his bare skin. He gasped in, feeling the other smirk against his lips while still kissing him. Those hands squeezed and massaged the taut skin on Ichigo's back before venturing further, pressing against his scars. The sharp pain made Ichigo pull away from them, pressing his head onto Grimmjow's collar bone as he screwed his eyes up.

"Shit, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Grimmjow distanced himself from the other, the weight of what had just happened hitting him like an anvil. He looked down at the younger man, seeing him trying to hide the pain but failing a bit. They were drunk, and Ichigo was clearly just looking for a bit of sympathy. Imagine the kid's horror if Grimmjow had let it get any further and the kid had woken up looking at him the next morning. "I'll head, you sure you're alright? I'm sorry about that." Grimmjow hesitated, not knowing what else to say before diving out the door, trying not to look like he was running away while doing his best to run away.

Ichigo stood on his door step, mouth hanging open at what just happened. How could he have been so stupid to have kissed his straight friend? He swung the door closed and leaned against it, ignoring the stab in his side at the impact. He'd be lucky if Grimmjow would ever speak to him again let alone be actual friends. He'd destroyed his relationship with the man in a heartbeat of stupid hormones while drunk. He hoped he could at least use the alcohol as a partial excuse for his behaviour.

_iiiiii_

Grimmjow had left with his tail between his legs, well figuratively speaking as his dick was definitely not between his legs at that point. It was erect and against his stomach, getting chafed by the waist band on his jeans. The kid had felt amazing pressed against him and his mouth was so sinful, sliding over Grimmjow's easily. He could still taste him, an edge of beer tainting his natural sweetness and as Grimmjow licked his lips, slowing his pace for a moment, he could swear he could still taste the boy.

He couldn't contact him the next day even though he'd been hearing from Ichigo most days, Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to make the call or even send him a text. A month passed without any communication between the pair of them and Grimmjow was verging on breaking down and making that call if only to make sure the boy was alright. Work had been keeping him busy enough and he still had a report to complete from the week before that his Superintendent was probably going to chew him about later that day.

Sure enough Grimmjow was called into the office, straightening his uniform before entering but he was surprised to see the Aizen wasn't alone, Fire Chief Ukitake sitting in one of the seats opposite his boss.

"Take a seat Grimmjow; you're not in trouble this time. You know the chief?"

"Yes sir, hello sir." Grimmjow made his greeting before sitting on the seat next to the white haired man. Ukitake's long white hair was pulled back in a tail that lay against the back of the seat. Grimmjow couldn't help glancing back and forth between the two men, wondering how this related to him.

"Sergeant Jaeggerjaques, an opportunity has arisen for a bit of cross-service work and your superior has singled you out as a potential candidate. Would you be interested in working with a joint service, the ambulance service would also be involved and there would be training for all three services to align them better. We're trying to avoid potential hazards during major incidents and by having men and women who know the procedures in all the services we could hope to lessen the risks and the danger to human lives. What do you think?"

"Eh, it sounds interesting sir, we have people trained in first aid in the department but to have fire trained people would be useful so yeah you can count me in. Can I ask how this came about?" This was all starting to sound very familiar.

Ukitake's smile was warm. "Of course, one of our bright young men was recently injured while in service and has been utilising his down time to try and re-evaluate our procedures. The kid really doesn't take a break. I think you know who I'm talking about."

"Yes sir, I know who you mean. Is he on this team too?"

"He's heading it up actually with my support. I was worried that he was a bit young at first but he is on his way to great things so I couldn't hold him back now. Can I get him to contact you with more details?"

Grimmjow dropped his gaze, not knowing how to answer that. He wasn't sure if their relationship was good enough to work in such close quarters together without jeopardising the kid's new group. "Actually sir, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I'm not sure he'll want me on his team."

Ukitake frowned slightly, looking over at his friend behind the desk. Aizen just raised his eyebrow in response, not knowing what the other was talking about. "What could be the problem? From all accounts you and Kurosaki have been good friends for years, and you were one of the ones pulling him away from that fire two months ago."

"Yeah, there was a bit of a misunderstanding and we've not really spoken since." Grimmjow felt like such a teenage girl.

"I'm sure you can work it out, it's not like you're dating." Ukitake made his goodbyes before leaving the office, Grimmjow saying goodbye without really meeting the other's eye.

Grimmjow was back at his desk, staring at his phone like it was going to automatically have all the answers to life but it sat, blank screened. He eventually picked it up and rang the kid, knowing he had to be the bigger man, since he was the elder anyway.

" _Hello Kurosaki's hot line, how may he service you?"_

Grimmjow looked down at his phone, checking he dialled the correct number but he clearly saw Ichigo's name with his photo on the contact screen. "Hello?"

" _Hi, who is this?_ "

"It's Grimmjow, is Ichigo there?"

The phone was silent for a moment. " _No, he's already gone for the day; he left his phone here by accident. I can get a message to him if you want, I'm seeing him later, and it's Renji by the way."_

"Can you just get him to call me? I've not spoken to him for a while."

" _Yeah I know, not since he kissed you. You know he's still beating himself up for that. Is that why you've been ignoring him for a month? That's shit man. He's been your friend for years, just cause he's gay doesn't mean you get to ditch him."_

Grimmjow felt his head get a bit light. "What do you mean he's gay? And I've not been ignoring him; I was just giving him space."

" _Alright, now I'm confused. The little orange fairy has been moping around for a month thinking you hate him since he kissed you when he was drunk. Since you're straight we all guessed you got freaked out."_

"Why the fuck would I get freaked out, I've been out for years. I thought he was straight. I figured I scared him when I kissed him back."

_"This sounds like a bad romance novel. Look we're meeting up for a drink later, want to come and we can bash your heads together?"_

Grimmjow agreed to meet the red head at a bar later, Renji telling him Ichigo would be there a bit earlier with a few of the fire boys and that they could sort things out.

Grimmjow dressed himself nicely, not getting his hopes up or anything but it didn't hurt to be prepared. The best scenario he allowed himself to consider was that Ichigo accepted him as a friend again and that the kiss wouldn't change them. Even if he could just manage to get their relationship to the point that they could work together he guessed would be acceptable.

The bar Renji told him about wasn't a place he'd normally go to, too loud to have a conversation with your group but the drinks advertised on the walls were cheap and the atmosphere was good. The walls quilted with something black that looked like leather that had big white buttons pulling it in in a regular pattern. The seats were black leather effect too and the floor was black tile with a sparkly fleck through it and the bar was topped with granite with the same fleck. Overall it made the place seem quite dim but it made Grimmjow's job easier that night, the bright hair colours at the back of the room were a glaring contrast to their surroundings. Sunset orange and blood crimson weren't everyday colours, neither was cerulean blue mind you, and the glow of the two red heads almost called Grimmjow to the table, Ichigo's back to him as he approached.

Renji clocked him as soon as he entered the bar thanks to the bright hair and had been subtly watching him stalk through the crowd, eyes fixed on the boy across from him. Ichigo had been quiet that night so far but that wasn't surprising, he'd returned to work after his accident as a more reserved version of himself and Renji knew it wasn't just from the fire and subsequent injury. A lot of guys got injured on the job and could never return to a big fire again without freezing up. Thankfully Ichigo hadn't gone that way but he had clearly had a shock from it and was now more mature when it came to his own safety. If that meant Renji would never have to sit and watch Ichigo struggle to survive during a blaze then it was a good thing but the red head knew that wasn't a possibility for a fireman. As long as the smaller man put the uniform on there was a chance he could get hurt and to think otherwise was just stupid.

Grimmjow pulled level with the table, gazing down at Ichigo, the younger man not noticing him right away but after a few seconds he looked up after seeing the looks from his friends. The warm brown eyes widened and Ichigo shrank back for a moment like he wanted to hide behind Shuuhei who was sitting beside him but he straightened and looked down for a moment, took a deep breath before looking back up at his old friend.

"Hi." Yeah, he knew that was lame but his brain gave him nothing else. Grimmjow's ripped body was coated with a tight black t-shirt that hid none of the man's muscles over a pair of washed out black jeans and his hair was pushed back at the sides and long on top, hanging over his forehead slightly in the usual disarray of spikes with his piercing blue eyes cutting through the low light.

"Hey, can I sit down?" Grimmjow's usual smirk was missing but it crept out when Ichigo's response was a vigorous nod, eyes still wide. The younger man was clutching the edge of the bench seat and when he slid along, the thick foam held his finger tip prints for a second before smoothing out. Grimmjow lowered his large frame behind the table, still only looking at the younger man and he missed the amused looks from Ichigo's workmates and friends. Shuuhei slid off the other end of the bench seat and pulled a metal chair up to the end of the table, getting a good seat to watch.

Ichigo dropped his gaze, looking at his pale blue denims. "I'm sorry I haven't called recently, I've been busy."

Grimmjow snorted drawing the other's gaze up. "Yeah me too, but that's not why you haven't called me."

Ichigo frowned, looking into the other's eyes. He wasn't sure where Grimmjow was going with that statement.

"I think it's time for a few facts. Ichigo, I'm gay, I've been gay for about ten years, I didn't tell you cause I thought you'd freak. You always looked up to me when we were younger and I didn't want to lose that."

"But you always had a girlfriend; they'd be there when I came round."

"My last girlfriend was when I was twenty two, I broke up with her when I realised I'd rather have dick than pussy. Yeah there were girls around but they weren't my girlfriends, just friends."

"You're gay?"

"I think we covered that already." Grimmjow gave him an amused smirk that made Ichigo's frown turn into a scowl.

"Then why did you run away when I kissed you?"

Grimmjow ducked his head for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah I see now how that looked to you. I thought you just needed a bit of comforting and I was the only one available. I told myself you'd regret it the next day if I let it go any further but trust me when I say I wanted to."

Grimmjow didn't get to say anything else to the younger man after Ichigo grabbed handfuls of the tight t-shirt and pulled it towards him, sealing their lips together. Grimmjow brought his large hand up and cupped the back of Ichigo's head, tilting it slightly to deepen the kiss. Grimmjow's other hand snaked around the younger man, pulling his body along the bench seat till it was pressed against his own, Ichigo's hands flattening out of the clenched fists to smooth across Grimmjow's upper chest, tracing the edges of the muscles.

A deep clearing of a throat broke the passionate exchange but Grimmjow didn't release the younger man as they turned towards the noise. Renji just smirked at them, one burgundy eyebrow raised as he returned the glares with his relaxed gaze. "I was just wondering if you wanted a drink or if you weren't staying now? It's my round."

Grimmjow looked down slightly at the smaller man, lust and hope pouring out of the cool blue gaze. Ichigo returned the gaze and spoke to Renji without looking back at him. "We're leaving."

Grimmjow couldn't wait for the fireman to fish his keys out of his skinny jeans pocket, pressing him against the door, his front to Ichigo's back as he lavished wet, open mouth kissed over Ichigo's long neck. Ichigo propped himself against the door with one hand, the other still in his pocket as his job had just got a lot harder, his rapidly filling dick taking up more space in his tight jeans. He finally managed to wrestle the key and two key chains out of his pocket and he fumbled it into the lock, Grimmjow's wandering hands distracting him. When the large palm engulfed the front of him he stopped breathing altogether, his body leaning back and one hand rising to fist in the silky blue strands. The door swung open in front of him but Grimmjow made no move to enter as he tormented his lover more, stroking the sides of his erection with his hand, feeling the little flinches and flutters in the muscles. He twisted his lover round pressing him into the door frame once more, one leg sliding between Ichigo's as he held the smaller man's face, kissing him and pouring everything he felt into it. Ichigo's little whimper did bad things to his cock, the thick rod twitching with the sound and he hitched the boy up in his arms, Ichigo's long legs coming around his waist to support himself. The alignment of the engorged members drew groans from both of them and it made Grimmjow break the lip lock and lean his forehead against the younger man's.

"Do you want me?" Grimmjow had to ask; he had to know what the younger man wanted him for. Ichigo's response was to thrust forward with his hips into Grimmjow's groin. "Yeah I know you want me right now, do you want  _me?_  What is this, is it just tonight?" Grimmjow would give the boy what he wanted, if it was a quick fuck now or if it was forever but he had to know.

"Grimm, I've been in love with you since I was eleven. I have been shit scared for as long as I remember that you would never even look at me like that let alone want me. I don't know what this is really, I've never really had a boyfriend but I want  _you_. I want you always, to be here every day, every morning." Ichigo hated the slightly broken tone his voice had as he laid himself out. He was fully exposed, ready to be shot down but hopeful.

Grimmjow just reattached their lips, hooking one strong arm around Ichigo's ass to hold his weight as he entered the flat properly, kicking the door closed. There was no way he'd be able to climb up the iron staircase to Ichigo's bed with the kid in his arms so he let the boy down gently, keeping their lips attached for as long as possible. Ichigo set his feet on the floor before using his hands to yank Grimmjow's tight t-shirt off, long fingers attacking the smooth skin as soon as it was exposed. Grimmjow returned the favour, pulling Ichigo's long sleeve black shirt off, trailing his fingers over the pert nipples before clutching Ichigo's jaw with both hands. The smaller man wasn't finished though and quickly loosened Grimmjow's leather belt, pulling the popper fly open in one smooth motion before slinking his hands to Grimmjow's rear, the slightest pressure pushing the jeans off Grimmjow's hips to hit the floor with a thud, his phone and wallet in the pockets helping gravity. He kicked his shoes off, the jeans joining them all without breaking the kiss. Ichigo started walking him backwards, stopping when Grimmjow felt the sofa at his ass which made him break the kiss finally, looking down into the caramel eyes, seeing the lust shining through them. Ichigo trailed a hot finger down his chest, stopping as it hit the elastic waist on his boxers before hooking in. Ichigo pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Grimmjow's mouth before sinking to his knees, keeping his eyes on Grimmjow's. The finger in the boxers pulled down, exposing the navy blue hair curling at the base of the long thick organ, the dick fully erect and weeping fluid slightly. Ichigo's naughty finger ran over the tip of Grimmjow's member, making the taller man hiss before Ichigo put the finger in his own mouth, sucking in his cheeks as he tasted Grimmjow's flavour. Grimmjow's large hands settled on Ichigo's shoulders, the man tense as he looked down at his lover. Ichigo moved quickly, too quickly for Grimmjow to react and engulfed the older man's cock in his hot mouth, drawing a strangled yell from his lover. Grimmjow's hands jumped into Ichigo's hair, gripping the soft spikes as the younger man slurped and sucked at him. Grimmjow leaned his head back, just relishing the feeling of the mouth on him, Ichigo's tongue pressing against the underside as he slid along the roof of the boy's mouth. He could feel himself hitting the back of the boy's throat but he didn't gag, just adjusted his neck so the length slid down his throat slightly. Grimmjow could almost just let the kid finish him, the sensation was that amazing but he had other ideas for that night and he gripped the spikes a bit tighter, gaining the boys attention, pulling him off with a pop before pulling him up. "Bed, now."

Ichigo smirked, raising an eye brow. "Yes sir." He scampered over to the stairs, stopping at the foot of them, looking over his bare shoulder to gaze at his lover, Grimmjow dropping boxers to the floor before following, one hand holding his engorged dick to stop it bouncing painfully and he went to kiss Ichigo when he drew closer but the other started up the stairs backwards, stopping when he was out of reach. Grimmjow just looked up at him questioningly his gaze turning darker as the boy snapped his button, loosening the jeans enough to slip his hand in, pulling his aching erection up so the tip of it peeked out of his boxers. Grimmjow stormed up the stairs a bit but Ichigo was quicker, turning so he could move faster but the older man finally caught him at the top of the stairs, Grimmjow getting a hold of the back of his jeans.

Grimmjow pulled himself against the other, the firm ass still covered with denim pressing against his exposed groin and he pushed the boy to the floor, his legs dangling over the stairs. "It's not nice to tease." Grimmjow ran his tongue over the tan skin on the boy's back, tracing the shoulder blades with his fingertips. He ran them over the burn scar on Ichigo's upper arm before ghosting them down the sides, the younger man's thin frame showing his ribs. The three still pink scars from the recent surgery were still sensitive and Grimmjow ran his tongue over them gently, his lover gasping at the new sensation. His hands got busy trying to peel the jeans off his lover, the fabric fighting him the entire way. Grimmjow was delighted when the tight white boxer briefs came off with the jeans, making his job easier and he tossed the clothes over the boy's head to land on the floor next to the bed. Grimmjow planted Ichigo's knees on the wood step one down from the upper floor and kept his upper body pressed against the floor. He ran his hands over the tight globes on display, his thumbs parting them to display the tiny pucker. It looked totally untouched making Grimmjow wonder if his lover was a virgin but he wasn't about to ask him when he had him already so exposed. He would definitely be moving them to the bed for the main event either way and he'd have to opportunity to ask before they went any further.

For now though he wanted to do some teasing of his own and he had a long way to go before the tight muscle would accept his dick. He ran the tip of his tongue over the ring and felt it pulse before he flattened his tongue, lapping at the entrance, making it sopping wet. He used his middle finger to push through the muscle first, gently penetrating while biting back a groan at how tight his lover was. He went as far as his middle knuckle before just pistoning it in slowly. Pulling his finger out, he smirked as the entrance clenched at the empty feeling but he didn't ignore it for long. He used his tongue for a while, both as a phallus and wide until the boy was a sweaty, quivering mess. He rose up and pressed his front along the boy's back, using his long finger to stimulate him again, inserting his index finger after a few thrusts. Ichigo mewled at the thicker intrusion and arched his back slightly. Grimmjow used his tongue over the man's back, licking up his neck to nibble on his ear lobe before pressing open mouthed kisses along Ichigo's nearest shoulder.

Grimmjow wrapped his other arm around Ichigo's narrow waist and lifted him, pulling his fingers out before moving them to the wide bed. Ichigo was laid on his back, his long legs falling open as Grimmjow knelt between them. Grimmjow pressed them up and wider using his hands against the soft under skin on Ichigo's thighs. Laying his larger body on the other, he stroked his clean hand down the side of the younger man's gorgeous face. "Can I make love to you?" Grimmjow knew he didn't have to ask, but he wanted his intentions clear. Ichigo bit at his bottom lip and nodded slowly, his arms coming to wrap around his lover's he drew Grimmjow in for a kiss. Grimmjow obliged but broke away before it got too heated. "Have you done this before? I just need to know if you know what's going to happen."

Ichigo flushed, looking to the side until Grimmjow pulled his head round to face him. "I've never had another man in me, I've messed around though. You'll be my first." He looked up, his wide eyes looking like molten caramel.

Grimmjow's heart and groin swelled at the confession, the knowledge that he'd be the boy's first pleased him greatly. "Stop me if it hurts. It will be weird and it might burn a bit but if it actually hurts stop. I don't want you injured. Do you have any lube?" That brought another blush to the boy's face before he reached out a long arm, pulling a drawer open next to the bed and finding a narrow bottle with a pump head on it. Grimmjow took it, pressing a kiss on the boy's lips before lying himself to the side, pumping some of the liquid onto his hand. He ran the silky fingers down Ichigo's thigh, the liquid leaving a cool trail over his skin. He ran down the sides of Ichigo's balls and found his entrance quickly, starting with one lubed finger before moving to two then three in quick succession. He felt Ichigo move with him as he thrust in with more force, trying to get the boy used to what was about to happen. He wasn't planning on fucking the boy hard but he couldn't promise to be absolutely gentle. He judged him ready enough before he moved into position, pulling Ichigo's leg up with one hand, leaning his weight onto his hand as his arm kept the thigh up. His other hand held himself in position as he pushed forward, sliding his lubed cock in gently, the pressure of the virgin hole making him see spots almost instantly. He felt Ichigo tense and soothed him with gentle words until he felt the pressure ease enough to allow him to move. The first thrusts were shallow but gradually Ichigo accepted more of him and he stopped for a moment when he felt his balls touch the hot skin on the other's ass. He looked down at his lover, seeing the wide eyes staring up he just leaned down and pressed their lips together, starting to move again.

Ichigo's arms were around his back, his blunt nails digging in slightly as he dealt with the new sensations assaulting him. Every now and again Grimmjow brushed something inside of him that made him see stars and he adjusted himself until every thrust slid along the spot the constant stimulation making his dick splatter precum over them both as it bounced with the thrusts. Ichigo could do nothing to help himself reach his end just through complete sensory overload but Grimmjow took pity on him, wrapping one of his large hands around the neglected organ. Ichigo's back arched, his spine lifting until Grimmjow could wrap his arm around him, sitting himself up slightly which changed the angle of his thrusts. Now instead of sliding over the pleasure button, Grimmjow's tip slammed into it as it passed and it only took three more thrusts before Ichigo cried out, tears leaving his eyes in relief as white ribbons sailed onto the bare chests, Ichigo going limp in his lover's arms.

Grimmjow screwed up his face as he dealt with the opposite reaction round his cock, the silken walls clenching even tighter and throbbing in time with the other's orgasm and subsequent after glow. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's narrow hips, thrusting in with a bit more aggression as he fought his release but he could only hold off for so long, his hips plunging forward so he was buried deep when he released, his dick almost sucked dry.

He collapsed on top of his lover, unable to move for a moment or two and he rested his cheek against Ichigo's damp chest, the younger man not in any better condition. Long fingers threaded through Grimmjow's hair, Ichigo stroking his lover as he smiled, stretching his body slightly. Grimmjow felt himself soften and he pulled clear, wincing in sympathy as Ichigo screwed his face up. Grimmjow stood, holding his hand out for his lover but Ichigo struggled to get up, Grimmjow eventually just leaning over the bed, pulling the boy closer until he could lift him, Ichigo wrapping his arm around Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt."

"No, I said it wouldn't hurt during, I said nothing about after. Just think of it like a good workout and your muscles are sore after. It'll fad and I'll take care of you until it does."

Grimmjow was good to his word, carrying the boy into the bathroom and helping him in the shower when his legs wouldn't cooperate. When they were both clean Grimmjow turned the water off and climbed out, grabbing a clean towel from the rack and giving himself a quick dry before slinging it around his shoulders. He pulled another clear and wrapped it around his lover, rubbing his bright hair with the white fabric before wrapping the large towel around the man, lifting him into his arms again before heading back to the bedroom. Ichigo managed to stand long enough to pull the throw off his bed, tossing it towards the laundry basket in the corner before crawling up the bed and slinking under the duvet naked. Grimmjow wasn't going to complain and he just pulled the hot nude man against him, Ichigo resting his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, one hand stroking the skin over his sternum. Grimmjow lifted that hand and pressed a kiss to the fingers, holding them on his chest after.

"I love you."

Grimmjow smiled in return, pulling the boy in for a kiss before they settled, Ichigo drifting quickly off, snuggling into the other's heat.

Ichigo didn't know how long he'd been asleep, it could have been moments or hours but he felt his bed partner get up, Grimmjow making sure to cover him back up before he snapped the light off upstairs. Ichigo sighed gently as he realised why the other got up and expected him back in the bed but it didn't happen, Grimmjow now kneeling on the floor for some reason. Ichigo cracked one eye open but couldn't make out what was happening and didn't want to speak out. He had a horrible thought that was only strengthened as the tall police man made his way down the stairs. Ichigo could hear the quiet scraping of clothes on his wooden flooring and that just confirmed his worst fears. Grimmjow had waited till he'd fallen asleep and now was making a fast exit, getting dressed down the stairs. Ichigo heard his door open, hot fat tears falling from his eyes but he stifled the sobs that racked his body. When the door slammed he choked for a second, hearing the lock turn. He realised what Grimmjow had been doing on the floor of his bedroom, going into his jeans to get his house keys to make a smooth exit.

Ichigo reached a hand out, pulling a pillow from the other side of the bed to his face, burying his head in it to smother the sounds of his heart breaking. He didn't want anything travelling through that door, the last thing he needed was for the man he loved to come back purely for pity. He realised with a thump in his chest that he'd told Grimmjow he loved him twice that night and the other hadn't returned the statement, just taking him to bed. He tried his best to blame the older man, make out in his head that it was purely his fault and he'd taken advantage of the younger man but he knew that was nonsense, he'd brought it onto himself, throwing himself at his elder. He only had himself to blame but that wouldn't take away the pain in his chest or the cold feeling in his bones. He was so busy destroying himself that he missed the slight creak of the wooden boards on the stairs but when the side of the bed dipped down he froze, unable to open his eyes. A long warm arm wrapped around him, the equally warm body following it, pulling Ichigo against him. Ichigo stopped breathing, knowing he'd give himself away in an instant that he'd been crying but Grimmjow noticed anyway, pulling the younger man onto his back, his blue eyes wide in shock.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Are you still hurting that much?" Grimmjow was not panicking, the warm brown eyes red from crying and Ichigo's nose pink at the end.

"I thought you'd left." The voice was very small and insecure, Ichigo cursing the two tears that snuck up on him, trailing down his face.

"Why would I leave you? I love you; I thought we were together now." Grimmjow's eyes widened more in alarm as his lover closed his eyes again, more tears trailing down his face.

"You didn't say that before, I thought when I heard the door go that you'd got dressed and snuck out."

"You silly man. We didn't lock the door, I am a police man, I've heard of people getting robbed blind as they slept upstairs. I didn't want to wake you when you looked so cute. I love you, I'm not going anywhere."

Ichigo smiled through his tears, feeling a bit stupid but glad it was cleared up so quickly. He turned in Grimmjow's arms, pressing himself against the strong chest and let the deep breaths of the other man carry him back to sleep.

Grimmjow didn't let the other man go that night, or any other night from then on. Yeah they had nights apart, Grimmjow didn't move in officially for a year and they both had jobs that required shift patterns but they spent time together most days until they lived together in Ichigo's flat. Grimmjow had been the second person to try the fireman's pole once Ichigo had it installed and the flat became a favourite for nights in with their friends. Who wouldn't love it if the way back from the toilet was sliding down a pole?

Grimmjow didn't mind as long as the only pole Ichigo slid down every night was his own.


End file.
